


Peter vs the Garden Hose

by chvotic



Series: Kiddie Peter One Shots [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Adorable Peter Parker, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers Compound, Baby Peter Parker, Children, Crack, Cute Peter Parker, Diapers, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gardens & Gardening, Gen, Mentions of Afghanistan, No Angst, POV Tony Stark, Parent Tony Stark, Parent-Child Relationship, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark Friendship, Toddlers, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Uncle Steve Rogers, Water, garden hose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 00:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19162123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chvotic/pseuds/chvotic
Summary: Peter's small fingers clamped down on the hose's lever, resulting in water being sprayed directly in his face. Tony had to hold in the laugh at the look on his son's face when he dropped the hose, mouth wide open and hair sticking up in all different directions.Or, in which, I saw a video of a baby continuously spraying themselves in the face with a hose and laughing and had to write a fic about it.





	Peter vs the Garden Hose

**Author's Note:**

> i looooove baby peter and that's all i have to say
> 
>  
> 
> endgame still doesn't exist stfu

It was a warm day, and Tony had decided that he would let Peter outside for a while.

Tony reclined back on one of the pool chairs he had ordered for the Compound, even if there was no pool for him to place it in front of. His son toddled around him, clad in only a diaper and a huge grin on his chubby face. Tony had a StarkPad situated in his lap, although he was more watching his son than doing the work he had been ordered to do by Pepper. Peter was much more interesting than his boring SI work. 

Tony could vaguely see Steve bent over in one of the Compound's many gardens, doing, well, gardening. It baffled Tony how Steve Rogers, Captain America, was fucking gardening. It was hot out, Tony was sweating in the shade as it is. He had no idea why Steve would want to garden in this sort of heat, especially when Tony had perked up the team's gym to stay as cool as possible when training.

Maybe it had something to do with the coming-out-of-the-ice thing, though Tony never really thought enough on the subject. He and Steve never spoke about deep sort of things.

Instead of watching Steve exhaust himself, he watched his one-and-a-half year old toddle around the Compound's backyards without a care in the world. Tony had gone to great lengths to lather his kid up in sunscreen, though still didn't feel satisfied about having him walk around in the blazing son. He shook his head, smiling softly when Peter tripped over his own feet and landed on all fours, emitting one of the cutest little squeals of laughter. Yep, SI could wait. Tony could endure a furious Pepper if he got to watch his son laugh all day.

Peter wasn't doing anything in particular, mostly running around and tripping over as if it was the funniest thing in the world. Each time he would look over to Tony for a reaction, and Tony would grin back and nod his head a few times. That always earned him another beaming smile. It was quite interesting that Peter didn't even need his toys to get riled up. 

It wasn't long before Peter spotted Steve in the garden, immediately bolting away from Tony without a second glance. Tony scoffed quietly to himself. Even Daddy didn't compare to the great Captain America. He was pretty sure his kid was gushing over Steve, and Steve knew it. Peter was one of the most spoiled kids in the universe thanks to the both of them.

Once he knew that Steve was aware of Peter's presence, he ducked his head down to at least do some of the work. He could hear Peter babbling away to Steve, who in turn explained to the kid what he was doing. Tony felt content to leave his son in Steve's hands for a little while, ticking off the things in his long to-do list given to him by Pepper. 

It was hardly ten minutes before Peter was back, running around in front of Tony before tripping over the hose. Steve, of course, had left it there for reasons Tony didn't even know. The man hadn't even used it yet. Peter wasn't fazed, as he hadn't been from the last hundred times he had fallen over in the last hour, instead crawling over to the head of the hose. Tony could see his little boy's curious eyes as he picked the hose up, examining it with sweat coating his body. A bath would definitely be in need.

He simply watched Peter look at the hose, realising too late about what was going to happen. It was seconds later when Peter's small fingers clamped down on the hose's lever, resulting in water being sprayed directly in his face. Tony had to hold in the laugh at the look on his son's face when he dropped the hose, mouth wide open and hair sticking up in all different directions. It was a few tense seconds for Tony as he watched Peter decide whether he was going to cry or not, letting the smile split his face when he heard the hysterical little laugh leave his child's mouth instead of a wail. Good. No tears today.

Tony laughed himself after that, watching as Peter bent down to pick up the hose again. Positioning it in front of his face the same as before, his Bambi-brown eyes flickered between the hose and Tony before he squeezed his fingers. Tony snorted when Peter sprayed himself in the face for a second time, falling backwards onto his diapered bottom this time. Hysterical with laughter as water dripped down his face, Peter flopped back onto the grass and kicked his legs in excitement. Tony could see Steve watching with a huge smile on his face, the man himself covered in dirt from whatever he had been doing in the garden.

Really, gardening on a day like this?

Tony was once again distracted by his son pushing himself up, wiping water from his face with his fists before getting to his feet. Tony wasn't surprised when Peter picked up the hose for the third consecutive time, repetition seeming to be a common occurrence today, and watched Peter spray himself in the face again.

Tony could hardly believe how kids found excitement out of the smallest of things, though he wasn't going to lie that watching Peter repeatedly spray himself in the face with a garden hose was one of the funniest things he had seen all month. There had been some extraordinary things Peter had done over the last year and a half, and spraying himself in the face with a garden hose was another thing to add to the list. Tony couldn't have felt any happier.

"Hey, Pete." Tony tried to catch his son's attention, which was only diverted to him when the boy recovered from another hysterical fit of laughter. "Come over here, bud. I have a secret."

Peter got up almost instantly, running over to Tony while not letting go of the hose. He stood next to Tony's chair, looking up at him with huge eyes and began to chew on the tip of his thumb, as if he thought he was in trouble. Tony smiled in order to erase that fear, feeling accomplished when Peter immediately relaxed and clutched the hose tighter.

Tony move the hose away once he realised Peter was pointing it at him, not really wanting to get sprayed in the face with water. Even if it was hot out, Afghanistan was too present in his mind. He didn't want his son to unintentionally send him into a panic attack.

"Secwet?" Peter whispered as loud as a child could whisper, staring up at Tony with huge eyes filled with wonder. Tony nodded.

"You see your Uncle Steve over there?" Tony pointed over to Steve, who had gone back to his god forbidden gardening. Seriously, he didn't even need to do the gardening. Tony had hired professional gardeners for that! "He's being boring, don't you think."

Peter took a few moments to process his words before nodding, a serious look appearing on his face. "Bowing."

"Yes. Boring." Tony repeated, his smile turning into more of a smirk. "Why don't you play a little trick on him, hmm?"

Peter nodded. "Twick!"

"Shhh, you gotta be quiet if you want it to work." Tony whispered, knowing Steve and his super hearing could probably hear every word they were saying. "Why don't you sneak up on your Uncle and spray him with water, huh?"

Tony pointed to the hose, and then to Steve, hoping to all the Gods he didn't believe in that Peter understood what he meant. He could see the gears turning in his baby's head, finger prodding at his bottom lip as he looked between Steve and Tony. It was a few long seconds before Peter nodded, before making a shushing motion. Tony couldn't help the snort he made when Peter's face turned adorably serious, and then another when he got in trouble for laughing.

He watched with a smug smile as Peter crept up on the (maybe) unsuspecting Steve, toddling over until he was standing right behind Steve. It took a painstakingly long time before Peter managed to get the hose facing away from himself and at Steve's back instead, Tony wondering if Steve knew what was about to happen or not. He seemed to be acting completely unsuspecting, and Tony had no idea if he was pretending for Peter's sake. There was no way the man couldn't have heard him telling Peter what to do or Peter's approach. 

Peter sprayed Steve less than a second later, showering him with water and making the man jerk up from his crouched over position with an un-manly sounding shriek. Tony couldn't help but burst into laughter, almost dropping his StarkPad from how he hunched over in on himself as he laughed. Peter looked especially pleased with himself, jumping up and down with the hose still in his hands. He sprayed Steve again just as the man was turning around, copping him right in the face. Tony was laughing so hard there was tears in his eyes, hoping that FRIDAY could have somehow recorded the whole situation so he could show the rest of the team.

He watched as Steve hauled Peter into his arms, swinging him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes before bringing him over to Tony. Steve was smiling, which was a good sign to show he wasn't angry, walking right up to Tony and dumping the soaked toddler in his lap. Tony immediately wrapped his arms around his son, not really caring about the cold water, feeling a little soothed by it on his hot skin. This was different to being sprayed in the face.

"Thought you would've heard everything, Capsicle." Tony smirked, raising his eyebrows at Steve's inquisitive expression. "Seriously, you heard nothing?"

"I was spaced out." Steve replied, before grinning. "Nice prank, Petey. I gotta get you back now."

"Noooooo!" Peter giggled, wriggling around in Tony's arms when Steve began tickling him. "Noooo Unca' Stebe!"

"Alright, alright, hands off." Tony laughed, feeling more carefree than he had in a while. He absentmindedly checked Peter's diaper, not really able to tell if it had been wet or not because of the amount of water it had absorbed from the hose. Peter didn't even react, prying himself out of Tony's arms before taking off to grab the hose. Tony sniggered. "You can't tell me you fell for that?"

"I did." Steve said immediately, not hesitating in the slightest. "I zoned out."

"Wow, remarkable. You got pranked by a baby, now stop gardening. We have workers for that."

Steve looked at him for a few moments before rolling his eyes. "Gardening is really soothing for the mind, Tony, why don't you try it sometime."

Tony couldn't help the sudden burst of laughter. "Oh, please, I'm not pushing one hundred like you. I don't need to garden to soothe my mind, Gramps. Go on, shoo, go train with Nat or something."

Steve merely rolled his eyes. "Hilarious, Tony."

"I know, you don't need to tell me." Tony heard the sound of the hose again, turning just in time to see Peter spray Steve in the back of the head. Steve's eyes closed for a few moments before he smiled, turning around and began chasing Peter around the backyard.

He glanced to the garden and scrunched his nose up in disgust.

Gardening? Soothing for the mind? Yeah, right. Steve was just old.

His mind had been soothed the moment his baby entered his life.

**Author's Note:**

> comment some prompts :)


End file.
